The Cassanova's Slut
by anpramesti
Summary: Drama picisan yang lebih liar dari yang pernah kita ketahui. "Mino : wanna die or something hommie !". "Chan : kelezatannya itu berbeda ". "Sehun : apapun yang terjadi, aku ini tetap bayangan kan ?". "Xiu : jalang". EXO&WINNER
1. Prologue

**The Cassanova's Slut**

 _Pengenalan tokoh  
_

 **Park (Song) Minho** : Paginya tak pernah lepas dari teriakan memekakkan gadis-gadis pelajar Seoul International School. Ia terkenal berkharisma, berbakat dan genius. Meraih puluhan prestasi di dalam maupun di luar akademis. Tapi di balik itu semua, Mino hanyalah seorang bajingan. Tanpa banyak orang tau ia menjadi yang paling di takuti diluar sekolah. Ia hanyalah berandal dalam pakaian mahal pemberian kakak tirinya. Byun Baekhyun bisa dikatakan merupakan salah satu gadis beruntung yang sudah merasakan kejantanan Mino di atas ranjang. Sedangkan untuk Oh Sehun, si genius yang di sebut bayangan Mino karena selalu satu langkah di belakang Mino dalam urusan akademik, pendiam yang rela melebarkan selangkangannya tiap kali Mino meminta.

 **Park Chanyeol** : Kakak Mino, dari ayah yang sama. Yah, bukan kandung memang, tapi mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari persaudaraan kandung yang ada. Pemilik kafe "Love Bird" yang akan berubah brutal menjadi club "Liquid" pada malam nya secara terselubung. Bisa dibilang ia adalah bank berjalan seorang Mino. Kesuksesannya dalam menjalankan usahanya dapat mencapai 800 ribu dollar bahkan lebih setiap malam. Jadi ya, tak heran jika banyak wanita yang tertarik pada seorang Chanyeol, tapi bukan hanya karena uangnya tapi juga karena gen wajah tampannya. Sayangnya ia tak suka benar-benar ada dalam hubuangan serius, setiap malam ia pulang dengan aroma seks dan parfume wanita yang berbeda. Dan sebagai wanita normal, Jinwoo merendahakan harga diri nya demi menjadi salah satu wanita yang meninggalkan parfume nya pada kemeja Chanyeol. Namun kepribadian unik nya lebih memilih wanita sederhana blasteran Cina Korea, Xiumin. Chanyeol adalah penjual yang mencintai "dagangannya"/

 **Oh Sehun** : Gadis manis yang dingin dan introvert. Meskipun begitu banyak sekali pria yang mendekatinya. Bahkan seorang Song Minho dapat dengan mudah panas saat senyum Sehun tersungging untuk orang lain, atau tertawa karena komik. Dia tau dia genius dan dia tau betapa nafsunya pria di sekolah saat melihatnya dalam baju renang sekolah. Tapi Mino hanya akan memasang wajah datar karena Sehun yang tak menggunakan apa-apa jauh lebih spesial.

 **Kim Minseok / Xiumin** : Manis, polos dan murah senyum. Terlebih lagi seorang pekerja keras yang menikmati pekerjaannya. Sayangnya, masa lalunya tak semanis senyum lugu yang sering ia umbar, merelakan keperawanannnya demi membuka lebar jalan menuju Korea, awalnya ia ingin mencari ayahnya namun terperangkap di club terselubung tuan Park. Ia seorang imigran gelap yang mencuri hati Chanyeol.

Want more ?

Review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**The Cassanova's Slut**

Seoul pagi ini mendung, sangat cocok kalau ingin bermalas-malasan di kasur empuk hotel bintang 5 seperti yang seorang Park Chanyeol lakukan.

Malaikat, wajah lugu Chanyeol seperti menggambarkan malaikat tampan tanpa goresan sedikit pun. Tubuh atletisnya yang terekspose dengan leluasa, pasti mampu membuat panas wajah dari gadis manapun di dunia ini.

"ugh~" lenguhan lembut Chanyeol yang protes karena alarm dari handphonenya yang tak mau berhenti berdering. "Yaa~~, Mino ya~~, matikan alarm jam mu, aku harus istirahat !" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak, tapi dengan matanya yang masih menutup sempurna.

Wanita cantik berusia 25 tahunan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan lankah pelan, di ambilnya hp Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan terlihat nama *Babo Mino_in* di layar hp tersebut, usapan kekanan dan wanita itu mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Mino, berhenti menelfon hyung mu yang sedang istirahat~" ucap wanita itu lembut namun tegas.

"Ji, Jinwoo nuna ?" tanya sang penelfon "hmm" jawab Jinwoo malas "kau mau apa menelfon Chanyeol sepagi ini ?" lanjut nya. "aku hanya mencarinya, hyung sudah tidak pulang sejak seminggu lalu, appa mencarinya" jelas Mino, "ah oke, akan aku beritahu pada Chan kalau dia sudah bangun" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penelfon, Jinwoo menutup telfon itu secara sepihak.

Jinwoo memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol dengan kekaguman yang terpancar jelas. Jari lentiknya perlahan meraih wajah Chanyeol hendak menyentuh target utamanya, namun terhenti karena kini dering telfon dari manager Jinwoo yang mengganggu.

"Wae ?" singkatnya "Aish~ apa aku tidak bisa istirahat sebentar huh ?!, apa model bernama Taehyun itu tidak bisa melakukannya ?!. Ne ! Ne ! aku akan segera kesana" saat itu juga Jinwoo memasukkan telfonnya kedalam tas clutch hitam miliknya. Memasuki kamar mandi dan keluar dengan dress hitam yang semalam ia gunakan, merapikan sedikit rambut panjangnya dengan menggunakan dry shampoo yang selalu ia bawa. Tak lupa memperbaiki make up nya yang rusak.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol dengan kecupan riangan di bibir, Jinwoo melangkahkan kaki indahnya keluar kamar hotel dan bergegas ke lokasi pemotretan.

Suara pintu kamar yang sedikit dibanting oleh Jinwoo membuat Chanyeol dengan berat hati membuka mata bulatnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dengan tetao membiarkan tubuhnya terlihat. Di usapnya sedikit matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

Setelah memakai boxernya yang semalam ia tanggakan, Chanyeol turun dari ranjang. Berjalan sedikit sempoyongan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya dan kembali ke cafenya.

Chanyeol melihat sebentar ke cermin, menampakkan seringai nya yang mengerikan. "Woah~ bahkan seorang Kim Jinwoo melepaskan g-string nya untuk ku semalam, hahaha. Kau benar-benar luar biasa Park Chanyeol~". Usai bermonolog ria dengan refleksinya sendiri, Chanyeol terpakasa memakai baju nya yang semalam ia pakai, ini sudah jam 9 siang, bagi Chanyeol itu sudah siang, jadi jangan protes.

Mengecek barang bawaanya, lalu keluar kamar dengan santai.

Selesai dengan urusan check out, Chanyeol turun ke parkiran basement untuk mengambil cinta pertamanya. Mobil audi hitam yang ia beli secara ilegal.

Dalam perjalanan ke Café, Chanyeol terus saja mengganggu hidup Chen, sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya yang meminta izin tak bisa datang ke café. Chen beralasan bahwa ia merasa kurang enak badan, tapi Chanyeol tak akan percaya "apa badanmu sakit karena semalaman meniduri model rookie itu hah ? siapa namanya ? Taehyun ya ? hahaha" canda Chanyeol, sedang Chen hanya terkekeh di ujung telfon.

Chanyeol selalu lewat pintu belakang, karena akan berbahaya kalau ia lewat pintu depan, alasannya adalah karena ia anak tuan Park. Pemilik kerajaan bisnis periklanan terbesar di Korea, dan yah, Chanyeol cukup terkenal karena wajahnya sering di pakai untuk mempromosikan produk kecantikan pria.

Lalu di sini lah Chanyeol, ruang manager yang tenang dan kedap suara. Bahkan ia belum mandi, tapi kenapa tetap tampan ?. bosan mendengarkan hampir 12 lagu, Chanyeol berpikir akan melakukan inspeksi dadakan hari ini, jadi dengan merapikan jas nya ia keluar dari ruangannya dengan pasti.

Tujuan pertama, dapur. Chanyeol memakai masker seperti para chef yang sibuk memasak berbagai macam pasta, dan membake dessert. Selanjutnya, ruang penyimpanan. Ia bersama pegawainya yang bekerja sebagai pengawas bahan dan produk berkeliling dan mengecek kesegaran dari setiap bahan yang ada, dan oh, apa itu vodka ? ada juga wiski dan wine, tunggu, ini sebenarnya café apa ?

Sebelum pertanyaan ini terjawab, tiba-tiba ada pegawai yang melapor padanya "maaf, Park sajangnim. Ada pengunjung yang berbuat onar" ucap pegawai itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Chanyeol berjalan keluar.

Ketika sampai di depan, ia melihat seorang pengunjung yang menarik-narik gadis magang yang bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan. Terlihat bahwa pengunjung pria itu memiliki maksud buruk pada pegawainya. Chanyeol mendekat dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat di sisi kanan wajah pengunjung itu. Sontak perlakuan Chanyeol menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung.

"tolong jangan berlaku seenaknya di café saya, ini bukan warung soju pinggir jalan, tolong jaga sikap anda. Saya bisa melaporkan anda ke pihak berwajib atas dasar pelecehan seksual" tegas Chanyeol.

Pengunjung itu memegangi wajanhya yang nyeri sambil menatap kesal pada Chanyeol. "aku tak akan pernah makan di sini lagi !" ucap pengunjung itu yang di tanggapi acuh oleh Chanyeol yang malah pergi meninggalkannya sambil menggeret tangan pegawai magang baru saja ia "selamatkan".

"Sajangnim, saya minta maaf, tolong lepas~" keluh pegawai magang tersebut. Namun Chanyeol masih saja menariknya sampai ke ruang pribadinya, dengan satu dorongan, Chanyeol membuat pegawai nya terduduk di sofa mahalnya.

Pegawai itu menunduk, dan diam, saat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu "Maaf kan saya sajangnim, saya hanya tidak bisa memenuhi kemauan pengunjung tadi, saya mohon, berikan hukuman apapun pada saya, tapi tolong jangan pecat saya" ucap pegawai itu lirih.

"hah ?!" pegawai itu benar-benar tak menyangka dengan respon Chanyeol yang kini dengan santainya menindih tubuh kecil nya. "Sa, Sajangnim, tolong,,,,"

"sssttt~~, diamlah eung~~ Kim Minseok ? nama mu lucu" goda Chanyeol. "tolong panggil saya Xiumin, sajangnim" jawab Xiumin sambil mealingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"ah~ aku ingat, gadis imigran itu kan ?" ucap Chanyeol santai. Xiumin menegang, ia berusaha lepas dari Chanyeol tapi tubuh nya terlalu kecil untuk melawan gravitasi, terlebih dengan tubuh kekar Chanyeol di atasnya.

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil terus menatap mata kecil Xiumin. "oh lihat, bibirmu lucu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kekanakannya yang membuat Xiumin ikut tersenyum, sayang senyum nya menudar saat Chanyeol dengan dingin berkata "boleh bibir itu jadi milikku ?"

"Huh ?"

 **To Be Continue~~**

 **maaf banget lama, ngepostnya, butuh waktu buat banyak buat mikirin awal cerita, apalagi gua lagi dikejar UAS, maklum ye~ mahasiswi teladan :P**

 **selamat menikmati ye~ ja lupa review atuh~~ oce ;)**

 **salam damai YGStand ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Review** : "tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil terus menatap mata kecil Xiumin. "oh lihat, bibirmu lucu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kekanakannya yang membuat Xiumin ikut tersenyum, sayang senyum nya memudar saat Chanyeol dengan dingin berkata "boleh bibir itu jadi milikku ?"_

 **The Cassanova's Slut**

"Wae ?"

Xiumin mengerjabkan beberapa kali mata kucing nya, apa coba maksud bosnya ini ?. chanyeol hanya melihat tanpa se inchi pun bergerak dari posisinya, menirukan segala ekspresi lucu Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menjauh dari tubuh Xiumin, berdiri menatap pegawainya yang masih pada posisi awalnya. "apa aku tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun huh ?" tegas Chaneyol, Xiumin menelan ludahnya kasar, apa kali ini ia akan kehilangan perkerjaannya ? LAGI ?!

Xiumin mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman yang ia bisa, tapi suasana canggung yang sudah tercipta membuatnya tak bisa duduk dengan tenang, terus saja menggerakkan kakinya yang membuat paha berisinya saling bergesekan dalam balutan rok selutut. Belum sempat Xiumin membuka mulut untuk membela diri, "woah hyung, aku kemari untuk membolos, dan kau memberi ku tontonan yang menarik, kenapa tak melanjutkan nya huh ?" seorang namja jangkung dalam seragam High School nya sedang bersandar pada pintu, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, melihat kepada Xiumin sekilas lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"berhenti bermain-main, dia milikku !" ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Xiumin yang mematung, "a aku ? aku kenapa ?" tanya Xiumin. Huh~ polos sekali gadis ini.

"Annyeong nuna~ Mino imnida~~" perkenalan singkat Mino sebelum Chanyeol menarik kerahnya keluar dari ruangannya. "tinggalkan aku sendiri !" teriak Chanyeol sambil menendang adiknya tepat di bokong tampannya. Errr maaf, tapi bokong Mino memang tampan.

Menarik nafas panjang, Chanyeol perlahan membalikkan badannya yang langsung menabrak tubuh mungil pegawai yang ia tarik, lalu tidih tadi. "Kau ?" Xiumin membungkuk dan memperbaiki tali sepatu Chanyeol, mendongak sebentar melihat pemilik sepatu "jika sedang marah, perhatikan sepatumu sajangnim" lalu senyum kecil menembak hati Chanyeol. "sajangnim ingin sendiri kan ? aku permisi" Xiumin membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Sepeninggal nya, Chanyeol masih berdiri menghalangi pintu "dia~ sangat cantik, bokongnya~~" gumamnya sambil memegangi dada bidangnya.

 **SIS**

Derap pantulan bola basket memenuhi ruang olahraga. Di dalam nya Mino yang baru saja sampai sekolahnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringatnya. Satu shot terakhir dan ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Menatap langit-langit dan menutup matanya, seperti nya ada yang akan meninggalkan seluruh pelajaran hari ini.

Nyaris saja Mino memasuki alam mimpi, ia merasakan sesuatu menindih perutnya, perlahan membuka matanya dan dapat ia lihat Byun Baekhyun duduk di atas tubuh nya. Menatap Mino dengan senyum nakalnya, tanpa permisi melemparkan handuk putih kecil ke wajah Mino.

Mino mengambil handuk itu, menarik Baekhyun untuk berada di bawahnya "untuk apa handuk ini huh ? you'll make me sweat again right ?" smirk Mino terbentuk sudah, dan tak ada jalan keluar bagi gadis itu untuk menghindar. Sedang gadis di bawahnya tersenyum menantang, meremas bahu Mino sebagai persetujuan untuk menerima segala resiko yang akan harus ia lalui.

Leher putih menjadi sasaran pertama Mino, kecupan ringan ia sapukan sampai menemukan spot tepat yang meluluhkan segala pertahanan Baekhyun. "Ugh~ Mino ya~ wae~~ ?" Mino mengangkat wajahnya menatap pada Baekhyun yang melanjutkan kata-katanya "kenapa kau begitu lembut~ kau membuatku jatuh untukmu tuan Park~".

"Shhh~ apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya lebih baik dari ini, jadi desahkan namaku selagi aku memakanmu" ucap Mino dalam nada dinginnya.

Menutup mulut gadisnya dengan ciuman lembut, membiarkan Baekhyun menghancurkan rambut pomadenya yang Mino tata lebih dari 1 jam. Mino membuka lebar matanya, melihat segala ekspresi sensual Baekhyun. Mino mendorong lidahnya semakin masuk kedalam, mencari pasangannya yang selanjutnya saling melilit satu sama lain, memainkan harmoni suara kecupan yang seksi. Menariknya dalam gairah lebih untuk membuka lebar paha Baekhyun, menarikan telunjuk dan tengah jarinya pada permukaan paha dalam Baek.

Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin mendominasi keadaan dalam mata yang terus menutup, ia sadar ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membiarkan Mino menjamahnya. Tapi Mino terlalu lembut untuk di lewatkan, terlalu tidak mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari serigala lapar ini.

Mendorong bahu Mino menjauh, tapi malah berakhir dengan desahan saat Mino menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya, menyebarkan lembab pada selangkangan nya.

Seharusnya ia tak secepat ini mencapai puncak, bahkan hanya satu kancing seragamnya yang terbuka tapi ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sekarang. "tumben, apa aku terlalu lembut ? mari lakukan dengan kasar" ucap Mino yang tanpa basa-basi menarik celana dalam putih polos Baekhyun, memainkan jari-jarinya dalam surga lelaki milik Baekhyun. Ciuman tertunta kembali Mino lanjutkan dengan JAUH lebih kasar, sesekali ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun gemas.

"ough ~!" pekik Baekhyun saat ia rasakan 2 jari memasuki bagian bawahnya, membuka matanya lebar yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam Mino.

Masih dengan aura panas dua sejoli ini, seseorang merekam segalanya dalam kamera ponsel. Seorang siswa tampan yang membenci dan dibenci oleh semua orang, Myungso. Smirk ia tampilkan "ini saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, tuan Park" desisnya. "kapan mereka akan selesai ?!" terlalu malas untuk menunggu, ia memutuskan menghentikan tindakannya. Tapi belum sempat juga berbalik, sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang "oppa~~" Myungsoo mematung mendengar suara ini.

"Sehun ?" tanyanya, "apa yang, kau, lakukan ?" gugup jelas terlihat dari setiap katanya. Pelukan itu terlepas, berganti dengan tarikan lembut. Sehun, gadis itu menarik Myungsoo menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya, "apa kau ingin melakukannya ?" ucap Sehun sambil menatap lantai. Myungsoo menatap tak percaya dengan pertanyaan polos gadis ini, "hehehe apa maksudmu hum ?" gugupnya.

"mari lakukan itu dengan ku" ucap Sehun dengan antusias, "aku bisa lebih seksi dari Baekhyun" lanjutnya, Sehun menatap Myungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Sedang Myungsoo bahkan tak dapat bernafas dengan benar, terlebih saat Sehun menarik dasinya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Belum sempat membalas ciuman tiba-tiba itu, kesadaran Myungsoo menghilang, dan selanjutnya jatuh ke lantai. Sehun hanya berdiri dan melihat Myungsoo dingin, mengambil handphone milik namja itu, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, lalu menghapusnya, yang ternyata video kelakuan Mino dan Baekhyun.

Sekilas Sehun menatap Mino dan Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki babak selanjutnya dalam persetubuhan mereka. Mino mendorong anggota tubuh kebanggannya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan dalam.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik nafas panjang. Meninggalkan ruang olahraga sediam mungkin. Meninggalkan segala yang ia ketahui, hal yang menyakitinya siang ini, ada kelas yang harus ia masuki.

 **end of school**

Sehun menunggu supir pribadinya saat lengannya di tarik lembut oleh seseorang ke satu sudut sekolah yang sepi, selanjutnya bibir plum nya terperangkap dalam ciuman hangat. Mendorong tangannya untuk mengalung di leher siapapun itu yang menciumnya.

Beberapa saat, ciuman itu berakhir dan Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Mino, yup "siapapun yang menciumnya" adalah Mino.

"Mianhe, apa kau melihat semuanya ?" ucap nya lembut, mengusap rambut hitam Sehun yang terisak di bahunya. "kau tau, aku belum klimaks sejak tadi hehehe" candanya. Sehun menghadiahkan pukulan pelan ke perut rata Mino. "woah~ kau sudah berani padaku" ucap Mino yang memeluk Sehun erat "mau menginap ?" tanya Mino.

"tidak" tegas Sehun.

"kau yang harus menginap" cicitnya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalma pelukan Mino.

"CALL"

 **TBC**

 **sorry, sorry, sorry.**

 **butuh banyak sorry banget buat kalian para readers yang review maupun siders yang hanya bersembunyi.**

 **maaf lama banget untuk post chap baru dari FF ini.**

 **beberapa balasan untuk review sekalian :**

 **Nam NamTae :** sorry sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. TADA~~ moga suka sama chap ini. dan masalah Chan,,, menurut aing teh, si makhluk satu itu emang berengsek banget. BERENGSEK GANTENG, BERENGSEK UNYU, pokoknya BERENGSEK :v

 **Initial D 0326 :** makasih banget atas pujian nya~~ ^^, tetep kasih review ya~  
 **Semvak MINO :** kalo bener lu semvaknya laki gue, udah gue susul lu :v . setuju banget sih, emang jarang ada kan yang cast nya Mino, makanya pantegin terus FF ane :p

 **hyenieepie** : jujur, bingung gue ngeja nama akun lu, tapi gue seneng ada yang setuju sama gue kalo Xiumin adalah makhluk unyu :v

 **Guest :** siapapun kalian. SARANGHAE~~


	4. Chapter 3

**THE CASSANOVA'S SLUT**

Review : _Sepeninggal nya, Chanyeol masih berdiri menghalangi pintu "dia~ sangat cantik, bokongnya~~" gumamnya sambil memegangi dada bidangnya._

The Cassanova's Slut

Berdiri macam bocah bodoh bukan pilihan bagus bagi seorang Chanyeol. Sebelum Xiumin benar-benar jauh, di kejarnya pegawai magang tersebut.

Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh pegawainya yang lain dengan penampilan Chan yang sungguh berantakan, "Xiu hah~ hah~ hah~" panggil Chan sambil meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Xiumin berbalik untuk memastikan apa benar dia yang baru saja di panggil ?.

Dan di sana, tepat di belakangnya, Chanyeol membungkuk karena lelah, menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai pegangannya. Xiumin menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan, "sajangnim, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, "kau, urusan kita masih belum selesai !" tegasnya. Xiumin menunduk, ia malu dengan tatapan dan bisikan pegawai lain "bisa-bisanya ia kabur dari Park sajangnim, huh, dasar gadis tidak tau diri" dan yah, kata-kata buruk lainnya.

"ikut aku" ucap Chan sebelum menarik -lagi- lengan Xiumin. Kali ini Chan membawanya keluar café, lalu berakhir di parkiran pegawai. Merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, mematikan sistem keamanannya lalu membuka pintu di samping kemudi untuk mendorong Xiumin masuk.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku pengemudi, tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada Xiumin ia menjalankan mobil Audi nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melewati segala mobil yang berjalan lebih lambat dan mengerem mendadak kala lampu merah menghadang. Mendorong tubuh mungil Xiumin yang ternyata belum terpasang seat belt untuk nyaris menghantam dashboard.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya yang tak sadar akan keadaan Xiumin, dilihatnya Xiumin yang menutup matanya rapat, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Xiumin, membawanya mendekat, Chan memasangkan seat belt dengan benar, selanjutnya ia menyandarkan kepala Xiumin ke bahunya, "maaf, aku tak tau kalau kamu benar-benar belum siap" bisik Chanyeol.

Tetat dalam posisi yang sama dalm waktu lama tak sama sekali membuat Chan pegal. Ia menikmati setiap detik perjalanannya dengan sesekali melirik Xiumin yang tertidur, mungkin terlalu nyaman dengan bahu Chanyeol, atau karena Chan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya sampai orang-orang di jalan memperingatinya dengan klakson karena "terlalu" lambat.

Di pinggir kota Seoul Villa besar tempat mobil Chan berhenti, memasuki garasi belakang. Kembali ia melirik Xiu yang mulai mendengkur dengan lembut. Selanjutnya seperti scene dalam sebuah drama, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Xiu dan menendang pintu mobilnya kasar.

Yah, kekasih pertama Chanyeol resmi tercampakkan.

Karena menaruh mobil di garasi belakang, Chanyeol harus rela masuk lewat dapur, ruangan yang paling dekat. Dan yah, mimpi buruk Chan muncul saat ia terjaga "ekhem, gaya penyelundupan baru huh ?" ejekan yeoja blonde dengan gelas wine di tangannya "balik badan sekarang namdongsaeng ku~". Bagai di perintah atasan Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya, dengan senyum paksaan di wajahnya yang panik, ini dia Chaerin Park atau CL, nuna kandung Chanyeol dan JUGA bossnya.

"nugu ?" tanya CL sambil menunjuk malas pada Xiu yang bisa-bisanya masih tertidur pulas "berapa obat tidur yang kau berikan padanya huh ?" pertanyaan kedua "apa sejak aku ke Jepang kau ada masalah pendengaran ?" pertanyaan ketiga, dan Chan masih terdiam "JAWAB AKU CHAN".

Bukan, itu bukan bentakan, ini lebih buruk. PENEKANAN kata-kata oleh CL.

Dalam satu helaan nafas "pegawaiku di café, aku membawanya untuk memperkenalkan pada eomma, appa dan dirimu nuna~" ucap Chan lirih sambil tetap menunduk.

PRANG !

Gelas yang CL pegang kini berserakan di lantai "kau, mengenalkan seorang yeoja ?! woah~ apa yang terjadi dengan mu HUH ?!" wajah datar yang ia pertahankan hancur sudah kini. Adiknya yang selalunya menyakiti yeoja kini membawa satu untuk "dikenalkan" ?. "apa dia, hamil anak mu ?!, ah tidak mungkin, pasti lebih parah dari itu" ucap nya sambil kini memijit pelan keningnya.

Sedang Chan melongo dengan tuduhan yang di lontarkan oleh nunanya sendiri, apa dia sebegitu bejatnya ?. Lalu ingatan tentang yeoja-yeoja yang pernah ia sakiti muncul di kepalanya, membuat Chan menunduk melihat Xiu, menyadari betapa sucinya Xiu untuk namja bangsat semacam dia. Dengan langkah berat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Chanie~ kau mau kemana nak ?" suara hangat nyonya Park menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"eomma~, kenapa ada di sini ?, biar Chaerin antar ke kamar ya~" ajak Cl lembut. Chanyeol semakin terdiam dengan kata nunanya, apa yang terjadi, apa eomma sakit ?. "ah~~ eomma baik-baik saja, pelayan Kim terlalu lembek membuatkan ku bubur, eomma mau buat sendiri, ini kenapa ada pecahan kaca di lantai ?, dan siapa gadis manis itu Chan ?" tanya nyonya Park dengan lembut namun kini jelas terdengar bagaimana ia lelah.

"biar Chaerin yang bersihkan eomma aku-" belum selesai CL bicara "ini gadis yang ingin aku kenalkan pada eomma, aku mau menikahinya" tegas Chanyeol. Membuat CL yang saat itu akan menunduk langsung kembali tegak menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, sedang nyonya Park tersenyum bahagia dengan bibirnya yang memucat.

LIVING ROOM

Kali ini suasana lebih diam dari sesaat lalu, Xiu telah di biarkan istirahat di kamar tamu. Kini Chanyeol, nunanya, nyonya Park dan tuan Park duduk tenang di sofa. Berjam-jam mereka duduk dalam keadaan henin nan tenang. Nyonya Park senantiasa memegang tangan Chanyeol, senyum pun tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Namun berbeda dengan Park Dong Suk ( _#Ma Dong Suk_ ), sebagai kepala keluarga ia sungguh tak menyangka baru saja meng _cancel meeting_ penting dengan koleganya karena kabar anak laki-laki tertuanya membawa pulang seorang gadis yang ia cap "calon istri". Sama dengan anak sulung nya yang terus menatap selidik pada Chan, mereka berdua sama-sama mencari apa yang sedang Chan rencanakan. Anak dan ayah ini saling pandang dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat nyonya Park (Song) Hee Jung ( _#Kim Hee Jung_ ) kesal, sang ratu melemparkan bantal yang tepat mengenai suaminya "berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku" kesalnya, sedang sang raja hanya menghela nafas "yeobo~~".

Chaerin menyenggol appanya, lalu memberikan kode-kode yang hanya ia dan appanya yang paham. "isshh~~", sang ratu kembali menunjukkan taringya.

Tuan Park berdiri, menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol "kau !" tunjuk tuan Park "jika benar gadis ini akan kau nikahi, kita tunggu ia sadar, appa harus mendengar persetujuan darinya juga. Baru setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan restu dariku" tegasnya.

"bagaimana Chanie~ ?" tanya nyonya Park lembut. Kali ini Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan kedepan appanya. Ia menunduk 90o "aku akan berjanji appa, aku tidak main-main kali ini, aku tak ada maksud apa-apa pun, tidak untuk mengambil harta mu dengan menggunakan yeoja ku. Aku mencintainya appa" aku Chanyeol dalam posisi bow.

Chaerin menyungginggakan senyum tipis nya, sepertinya kali ini adiknya ini bisa ia percaya.

Masih dalam posisi kekeluargaan.

"makan malam datang !" seru si bungsu yang sedang membantu maid mendorong _trolley_ makanan, senyumnya yang riang membuat suasanya menjadi riuh. "ya ! Mino, kau mengganggu posisi appa, appa sedang mendapat charisma terbaik saat ini~" keluh tuan Park yang di sambut tawa oleh anggota keluarga lain dan _giggle_ dari para pelayan.

"aku juga membawa calon nyonya Park~~" lanjut Mino saat ia menarik lengan Sehun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

Nyonya Park berdiri dari sofanya, meraih tangan CL dan Chanyeol "ayo kita makan dulu" ucapnya hangat "pelayan Lee, tolong bangunkan Nona Xiumin" belum juga pelayan Lee menjawab "namanya Kim Minseok eomma" ucap Chanyeol "ah ya, Nona Kim Minseok".

Mereka berjalan ke meja makan, saat para pelayan meletakkan segala makanan lezat di tas meja. Belum juga semua duduk tenang, Mino kembali berulah "jadi Chan hyung benar-benar membawa nuna manis itu ?, apa kali ini kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ?" ejek nya.

"hey, appa baru pulang dari Busan, eomma kalian sedang sakit dan nuna kalian baru saja sampai dari Jepang, terlebih kini kita kedatangan 2 calon anggota keluarga baru, jaga sikap mu itu tuan Park MinHo" tegas tuan Park.

"ayaye SIR !" hormat Mino pada appa nya, yang di sambut tawa oleh mereka yang ada di ruang makan.

"permisi, nona Kim Minseok ada di sini" intrupsi pelayan Lee pada keluarga kecil ini.

Nyonya Park berdiri menyambut Xiu dalam balutan baju tidurnya "silahkan duduk di sini Minseokie~" tunjuk nyonya Park pada kursi di samping Chanyeol.

Xiumin menunduk hormat "maaf kan saya nyonya, saya berpakaian tidak sopan di jamuan makan malam dari keluarga Park".

Semua tertegun, gadis ini benar-benar sopan.

Chanyeol berdiri, mendekati Xiumin dan menuntunnya untuk duduk tepat di sisi kanannya. Xiumin menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tenang meski jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

Makan malam kini terasa hangat dengan candaan yang di lontarkan Mino maupun Chanyeol lalu di balas oleh Tuan Park.

"jadi, Minseokie~ apa kau menerima tawaran untuk menjadi istri dari Chanyeol ?" tanya nyonya Park tiba-tiba, membuat Xiumin menghentikan gerakan menyendoknya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang langsung bertemu dengan tatapan penuh harap nyonya Park. Xiumin tersenyum manis, ia dengan ragu menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol yang melemas di samping piringnya. Xiumin mencium tangan Chan lembut "aku akan menerima dengan senang hati tawaran dari pria yang aku cintai nyonya Park" sopannya.

Chaerin dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi kaget dari Chanyeol yang tertutupi senyum _fake_ nya. Begitupun dengan appanya yang menatap penuh selidik pada Chanyeol, namun ia lupakan saat istrinya dengan senang berkata "akhirnya yeobo, Chanyeol menemukan gadisnya".

Makan malam kembali di lanjutkan dengan hikmat, kini lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Mino menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memilih fokus pada Sehun nya. Xiumin terus menunduk dan makan dengan sangat pelan.

Seusai makan malam, tuan dan nyonya Park memilih untuk beristirahat, diikuti oleh CL, dan kini tinggallah 2 bersaudara yang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis masing -masing yang terdiam.

"aku akan mengantar Sehun pulang dulu" Mino berdiri "ayo Hunnah~" ajak Mino lembut, yang di sambut dengan anggukan lemah Sehun, mereka berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Sesaat Mino kembali "hyung, malam ini aku akan menginap di _apartment_ Sehun, aku sudah izin pada appa, hehehe" ucap Mino yang setelah itu menyusul Sehun di pintu depan.

Sepeninggal Mino, Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengajak Xiumin bicara.

"Mianhe" maaf Chanyeol lirih "kau bisa menghentikannya sekarang" pintanya. Xiumin kembali menghela nafas pelan "huh~~, kau tau, betapa eomma mu sakit karena banyaknya wanita yang mendatanginya, mengatakan bahwa mereka mengandung anakmu hanya karena mereka ingin membuat eomma mu merasakan sakit hati mereka yang kau campakkan ?!" tegas Xiumin tanpa sekalipun menatap Chanyeol, ia tak ingin menunjukkan betapa ia ingin menangis saat ini.

Chanyeol meremas tangannya sendiri, menyalurkan kemarahannya kesetiap jaringan otot tangannya, bagaimana ia tidak tau bahwa ia lah penyebab menurunnya kesehatan ibunya.

Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol membuka lebar lenganya untuk memeluk Xiumin, menenggelamkan nya dalam dekapannya yang hangat, di sanalah Xiumin mengeluarkan isakannya dengan yakin, ia memukul pelan dada Chanyeol "kau bukan anak yang baik Chan, kau seharusnya perlakukan ia dengan baik" ucap Xiumin terbata.

TBC

 _ **#Ma Dong Suk** : _ aktor favorit gua nih, beliau adalah aktor yang bapak _able_ banget, _acting_ beliau yang paling gua suka adalah saat menjadi ayah dari Lee Min Ho di drama City Hunter, juga sebagai ayah Lee Jong Suk di drama Doctor Stranger

 ** _#Kim Hee Jung_** : ini juga aktris favorit gua, ahjumma ini juga aktris favorit ayah gua lho hehehe, _acting_ yang paling gua suka adalah saat berperan sebagai ibu dari Ga Young di EXO Next Door dan Warm & Cozy.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran sama _enaena_ Chan sama Xiu, tapi jujur gua bego bikin gituan, mungkin besok baru gua bikin deh ya, jangan sekarang, jiwa gua lagi baper makanya jalan cerita chap kali ini macam gini hehehe, sorry juga kalo lama banget padahal lagi libur semester, tapi perlu kalian tau bahwa dunia perkuliahan itu jauh dari seneng-seneng, sampe sekarang ada aja yan gua kerjain -_-"

#maap curcol hehehe.

P.S

Jangan lupa baca FF gua yang lain di akun gua yang lain, nama akun gua : Choi Sung Ha

Ffny :

 **Rookies in LOVE**

 **Brave Child**

Kebetulan akun gua itu udah ga bisa gua buka, jadi rencana mau gua lanjutin di akun yang ini, tapi LANJUTAN nya ya, gua gak post dari awal, jadi baca aja chap sebelumnya di akun itu~~

KAMSAHAMIDA~~~


End file.
